


from way up there, you and i, you and i

by FreckledFawn



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, rating is for slightly suggestive stuff at the end, skin painting fluff, they're living together in an apartment and they're just adorable gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledFawn/pseuds/FreckledFawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Riley watches Maya paint, she makes a request that Maya uses a different canvas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from way up there, you and i, you and i

**Author's Note:**

> gfjsdgfjhg this is the first time i've actually finished and posted a fic and it's kinda short, but honestly its worth it for cute rilaya skin painting fluff 
> 
> title is from you and i by ingrid michaelson !!

It’s a sunny May afternoon, and Riley is watching Maya paint. She’s perched on the bed that they share, watching intently as Maya spreads a rich golden yellow across her canvas. There are lots of things that Riley can enjoy about this scene; for one thing, Maya is a lot of fun to look at when she paints- her hair in a messy bun, her complete neglect of a smock as she paints in a regular t-shirt (she calls the splatters across her wardrobe an ‘artistic choice’, and it’s so Maya that Riley always smiles when she think about it), and the rogue streak of paint smeared across her cheek. Riley fights the urge to gently clean it off, but Maya looks so focused that Riley wouldn’t dream of interrupting her. What’s more, Maya declared that the sunflowers on the canvas were dedicated to Riley, because they reminded her of her beautiful, sunny girlfriend. She’s pulled out of her thoughts as Maya makes a triumphant noise in the back of her throat and sets down her paintbrush on her art table with a clatter. Riley jumps up with excitement as Maya scoots her stool to the side so Riley can see. She lets out a soft squeal and smiles widely as she gazes at the gorgeous painting- the sunflowers are beautiful and radiant, and she can recognize them sitting in a recreation of the pot that they have in the “kitchen area” of their one-room apartment. 

“Maya, it’s beautiful!” she sighs, and Maya’s face glows with pride and love. Riley contentedly lays her head on Maya’s shoulder, and they sit like that for a few soft minutes before Riley timidly breaks the silence.

“Hey Peaches? Do… do you think you could paint me?” 

“I’ve painted you a dozen times, Honey- do you really want to see another one?” Maya replies fondly.

“No, not like that… I mean, could you do a painting, like on my back or something?” Riley asks shyly.

“Oh! Of course, then.” Maya attaches to the idea immediately, and starts hunting around in their cabinets for the skin-safe paints they used to decorate their arms and cheeks for the annual New York pride parade. 

Riley tugs off her shirt and unhooks her bra, and proceeds to grab the paint-splattered sheet Maya puts on the floor around her canvas. She spreads it out in a sunny patch of the apartment and lays stomach-down on it, waiting for Maya to find the paints and come over. 

“Found them!” Maya calls, walking over and kneeling down beside her girlfriend. 

Riley’s heart flutters as she feels Maya move her hair off her back and press a gentle kiss to her bare shoulder, then she shivers as she feels the cool paint touch her back. They stay like this for a while, Riley resting her head on her arms as she feels the tickle of the brush on her skin and hears Maya humming softly. It’s both soothing and exhilarating, and she feels a twinge of disappointment when Maya sets down her paintbrush and declares that she’s finished. The disappointment is quickly swallowed by excitement and curiosity as she hears Maya grab the polaroid camera and snap a photo of her back. She bundles the sheet around her front and is led over to the full length mirror by Maya, who turns her around so she can twist her head to see. Riley’s eyes are greeted by two cats, one purple and one yellow adorning her back, both cuddled together lovingly in a blur of fur and rose petals, and she grins. 

“I love it.” She declares, wrapping her arms around Maya’s shoulders and leaning in for a soft kiss.

“We’ve gotta do this again soon.” Maya comments as they part. 

“It’s too bad that I’ll have to wash it off.” Riley frowns. 

Maya grins mischievously, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand and tugging her towards the shower. “Don’t worry… I can help you with that.” 

Riley giggles happily as she’s whisked away by Maya. “We’re  _ definitely _ doing this again.”


End file.
